


Subject Of Choice

by gaytodoroki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Swap, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hinata is a power bottom, im ashamed except not really, the longer this stays up the more i want to die, they fuck its good, ushijima is a sweet summer peach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytodoroki/pseuds/gaytodoroki
Summary: Third year Hinata Shouyou walks first year Ushijima Wakatoshi home and helps him study.Or something like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me father for i have sinned

It was within the first couple of months at Shiratorizawa that Ushijima Wakatoshi, a first year who was a natural at volleyball, had caught the attention of Hinata Shouyou, a third year who worked hard to get where he did. 

It was odd for Ushijima- why did his senpai take an interest in him? He asked himself daily, but, for Hinata, the answer was clear.

Ushijima was big, tall, strong, muscular, and had raw power- all things that Hinata had fallen head over heels for. Watching the first year spike would have unnerved him, after all, he could have taken his spot rather than somebody else's on the starting lineup. 

However, with someone else having been kicked off for Ushijima to join, Hinata could appreciate (and admire) the raw power…

But he wanted to do so much more than just look.

The opportunity to make a move came after a practice match, when everybody had gone home except for Hinata and a few others- including Ushijima. While a trio of three made plans together, the orange hair third year bounced over to Ushijima, smiling as he extended an invitation. “Hey, would you want to walk home together? It’s getting dark, and I’d worry about my underclassmen, so how about it?”

It was a little surprising that he was actually asking him out- that’s what this was, right? Ushijima was a little flustered, but nodded, standing up after finishing tying his shoe and slinging his bag over his arm. “I’m ready if you are.”

“Hurray!” Hinata cheered, gesturing for Ushijima to follow him before bouncing along- how did his senpai still have all that energy? It was a mystery to Ushijima, but he was quite the enigma.. His bright orange hair and never ending energy set him apart from the others and drew him in, and Ushijima didn’t want to look away. Infact, at this very moment, Ushijima couldn’t keep his eyes to himself- Hinata’s hips were swaying, something that Ushijima had never seen them do.. As if he were enticing Ushijima.

It wasn’t too long of a walk to Ushijima’s place, a two story house that lacked any life in it at the moment, and Hinata grinned to himself. “Say, Wakatoshi,” Ushijima raised his eyebrows- Hinata had never called him that,”How about I stick around to study.. Just for a bit.” There was some kind of excitement to his voice, a lilt that made Ushijimas heart spead up, and he nodded, opening the door and gesturing,”Please come inside.”

\--

Hinata was a tad disappointed- he hadn’t really wanted to study, but it seemed that Ushijima really did need help. “Twenty minutes, and then we do something I want to work on,” was his propsed deal, and the first year had agreed. Just like thatl, twenty minutes were up, and Hinata’s subject of choice was Ushijima.

“What are you doing?” the first year questioned, when Hinata had moved closer to him and brought their bodies together. He had sat himself in the others lap, and straddled him with his leg. He didn’t even answer his question, but instead brought his hands (those small, small hands) up to Ushijima’s face. 

“I’m going to kiss you.” 

Ushijima swallowed. 

He was unprepared.

“Okay.”

The kiss was soft and tender at first, but Hinata was hungry, and Ushijima’s lack of experience only spurred him on more… those clumsy lips meshing with his made Hinata even more needy, and when Ushijima’s hands found his hair he moaned.

Looking at the first years face, Hinata smiled. “You’re so cute.. So innocent..” Ushijima looked away, feeling even more flustered than before, but Hinata wouldn’t have that. He pulled him back, pressed their foreheads together, and spoke in a low, but calming voice. “Relax. We don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable.”

“That’s.. That’s not the issue.” Ushijima’s face was burning, and his throat was dry as he confessed quietly,”I want to do this.. I really, really want to do this.” With that, Hinata gave a devious smile, and took control. “Then let me take care of you.”

He got up off of Ushijima to grab a pillow off of his bed, and placed them behind him, settling back on his lap. Hinata pushed him back gently, feeling his chest as he did, and watched as the boy beneath him sank. “If this get’s uncomfortable, say something.”

“The only thing uncomfortable now is the tightness in my pants.”

Hinata laughed- god, he was so blunt, but it was endearing. With the giggle still in his voice, he answered,”All right, all right. I’ll fix that!~” He did as he promised, scooting back to undo his belt buckle, and he slid his pants down, to his knees, freeing up space, but it was obvious the tent in his boxers was still uncomfortable. He wouldn’t fix that quite yet, though.

Ushijima gasped a little bit when Hinata put pressure on his boxers, feeling him through it and commenting,”Mm.. You must be so eager..” Embarrassed, the first year nodded, and tried not to grind up into the others hand. “I wonder how long it will take you to come undone.. Have you ever done this kind of thing?” He started kneading the fabric. “I can give you a handjob…” He felt specifically around his cock, and Ushijima twitched. “Or I can give you a blowjob..” Hinata made a mock attempt at jerking him off, and smiled. 

“Or you can fuck me.”

Ushijima whined, and Hinata knew that was the winner. “God, please..”

“As you wish~” He said, speaking with a tone of velvet, and Ushijima wiggled his hips as Hinata took his boxers off, licking his lips when his cock was free. He reached out for it, wanting to hold the thickness in his hand, but Ushijima cleared his throat and got his attention.

“Take off your clothes too..” It was less a demand and more a request, partially because he was embarrassed, but he also wanted to see Hinatas body.. Especially after the way he was teasing him earlier. Hinata smiled, and quickly shredded his shirt, followed by his pants and then boxers.

“Hows this?” he asked, not really needing a response, but Ushijima responded with a soft,”Beautiful.” His skin was littered with freckles, and he could see where his tan lines stopped and started, but they were gorgeous, and so was he. Hinata couldn’t help but blush, and he rolled his eyes before take something out of his pants pockets, and moving forward again.

“I could still give you a handjob you know.. Or a blowjob, before-”

“I just want to fuck you,” Ushijima confesses, and the way the words sound coming from his mouth make Hinata all the more eager.

“Then why wait?” 

Hinata set to work at preparing himself, telling Ushijima just to watch as he poured lube on his fingers and stretched himself, one finger turning to two, two turning to three, and Ushijima turning to whine. “Please.. I need you..”

That was all it took. Hinata positioned himself at a comfortable angle and lined Ushijimas cock up with his hole, then inserted it slowly into him. He moaned as he took him in,”God, you’re so thick..” and it took a moment for him to adjust, taking a moment as Ushijima groaned. The younger couldn’t help but thrust up, and Hinata gasped- he was so good just like this.. But he wanted more.

Hinata waited no longer, grinding down on his cock slowly, and then speeding up. He wanted to tease Ushijima, wanted to make him wait and to draw it out, but his own cock was painful hard, and he needed to get fucked.. Nothing wrong with keeping his teasing verbal, though.

“You’re so good.. So thick.. I love how your cock feels in my ass..” 

“H-Hinata..”

“C-Call me Shouyou,” he started bouncing, sliding up and down at a faster pace, wanting to be filled and fucked harder, and Ushijima bucked his hips, helping him along.

“Shouyou,” he tested out, mind shutting off as he fucked up into him, thrusts matching the olders. There was no response when his name was called, as the smaller was too busy with the task at hand, and Ushijima groaned again. “So tight.. Hot.. god, you’re so hot..” He was going to hit his limit soon- after all, this was his first time.

“K-Keep going,” Hinata responded,”Keep going, harder,” He was bouncing on him at a fast pace, but it wasn’t enough, he needed more. “P-Please, Wakatoshi-” He’s interrupted by a moan- while Shouyou’s name doesn’t face him, the first year is so much more encouraged, and he thrusts while Hinata grinds, and he gets to feel the raw power inside of him.

He was feeling overstimulated, and hot, and he just wanted to keep going forever- god, Hinata was so small and yet so powerful, so lithe and muscular, and Ushijima couldn’t hold back, groaning,”I’m going to-”

“Cum inside, Wakatoshi.”

He did. He thrust up into Hinata hard one last time, and emptied his cum inside of him, and while Ushijima was spent, Hinata kept going, wanting to reach his climax, needing it, and who was Ushijima to deny him that? Despite being tired and having stopped for a moment, the needy whines and groans coming from the older spurred him on, and he fucked into Hinata until he came with a shout all over Ushijima. 

“G-Good, that was so good,” Ushijima said, brain feeling numb. 

Hinata hummed, getting up to release Ushijima’s cock, and some of his cum dribbled out of him. He moved forward, laying his head on his chest and cuddling close to him, mentioning,”We should do this again sometime..”

 

“Yes, we should.”

**Author's Note:**

> next time i write ushihina hes gonna fuck the life out of him.


End file.
